


Hunted

by negans_lucille



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Demon Dean Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Forced Orgasm, Heavy - Freeform, Psychopath, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sexual Assault, Swearing, Very Dubious Consent, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negans_lucille/pseuds/negans_lucille
Summary: They say the past comes back to haunt you, but yours came back to hunt you.





	Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: NON CON (rape) - At the very least this is v.v.v dub-con, PLEASE do NOT read if this is a trigger for you or you are not comfortable with this subject. 
> 
> I’ve never written non-con before, and it was bloody hard to try and make it somewhat sexy at the same time. I really shouldn’t have to say this but I will anyway - this is fantasy, real rape is NEVER ok and is not in any way hot or sexy. Consent is essential. 
> 
> Request Fulfilled: … can I request a demon!dean non con/dub con (I don’t mind which) where the reader was in a relationship with Dean before and demon!dean comes back for her.

Drawing a long breath in you reached up and twirled a strand of hair around your finger, the pen in your other hand rocking back and forth between your fingers as it thudded against the book you were reading. Spells always confused you, but if you were going to work this case you needed to decipher one pretty quickly. 

 

It was times like these you missed Dean. Hunting with him and his younger brother, Sam, was the best time of your life. Between the three of you, cases were solved quickly. You all just worked so well together. Even though you and Dean became a  _thing_ pretty quickly, you tried to make sure Sam never felt like the third wheel, and hopefully he didn’t. At least, he never complained. But all good things come to an end, and unfortunately, that rang true for your relationship. It started to break down pretty quickly until there was nothing left to salvage. You were never sure why, Dean always seemed to tell you you were  _it. The one._ But then he became off and distant until you decided it was better you walked away. It was part of the job; every hunter knows relationships don’t work. You should’ve known better. 

Wrapping the long cardigan around yourself tighter you shivered. The motel room was damp and cold. The weather outside was less than favorable, wet and stormy. You had never minded the crackling of thunder, or the flashing of lightening, but tonight it had you on edge. There was something thick and heavy in the air besides the storm. You wanted nothing more to curl up in bed, covers wrapped around you tightly so you could fall asleep to the sound of the rain against the cheap window. But the large spell book in front of you reminded you that your bed would be calling for several more hours yet. 

 

You dropped your pen to the book and pushed your hair out of your face, sighing heavily. You climbed off the foot of the bed and walked slowly towards the window. Something didn’t feel right. You pushed the curtain back to watch the lightening dance through the dark sky as it lit up the motel parking lot. The second flash brought more than you expected, dark green orbs staring at you. You jumped at the man stood directly opposite you, the thin glass the only thing separating the two of you. He was wet from the rain, his brunette hair stuck to his head. He looked good, as good as you remembered. You immediately moved to the door, unbolting the chain as you opened it to him.

“Dean?” You called as he stepped up to the doorway. You stepped to the side to allow him in. You were so shocked to see him, you didn’t even question his sudden appearance. You forgot every rule in the book. No tests, no holy water, no silver. He stepped inside, passing you in silence. He turned to face you as you closed the door behind you. There was something different in his face. You hadn’t seen him for a few years now and you sensed he’d changed a lot. There was a look of complacency etched into his features. 

“I knew I’d find you,” he smirked. You felt uneasy as you wrapped your arms around yourself.

“What’s wrong? Why are you here?” you asked, your mind instantly going to Sam. Was he ok? Had something happened? 

“I missed you, sweetheart.” He told you, walking you back to the wall. You jumped to feel the rough concrete at your back. The tone of his voice told you it wasn’t that simple. For the first time that night, your mind reminded you that maybe this wasn’t Dean. Your eyes instantly found your bag, at the foot of your bed, so close to you, but not close enough. You needed protection. “Well, when I say I missed  _you,_ I just mean I miss  _this_ ,” His hands reached out as one cupped your sex, your pyjama bottoms thin enough for you to feel the heat of his skin against yours. You gasped loudly, shocked at his vulgarism. That wasn’t like him. First, you thought shapeshifter. 

“You’re not Dean,” you gasped, your voice barely there. Your throat closing up and your heart beating harder.

“Oh, sweetheart, I can promise you that I  _am,_ ” he chuckled coldly. “I’m the Dean that you didn’t know you wanted.” His face buried into your neck as he inhaled deeply. You started to shake as your breathing grew heavier, tears pricking your eyes.

“What are you?” you whispered. Dean withdrew from you and smirked, his gorgeous green eyes being replaced with black. Demon.

“I knew you weren’t Dean.” You spluttered, your eyes darting to your bag again.  
“Nuh, huh,” he warned, obviously noticing you trying to seek help as he pinned your wrists tightly to the wall, your strength was never going to be a match to his. “Now I’ve already told you,  _darling,_ I am Dean.” His eyes turned back to green, but you didn’t feel any more safe.

“You’re possessed,” you spat at him.

“It’s a little more complicated than that. Let’s not get too caught up in details, hm? I only came here for one thing.” He smirked again as his eyes started scanning your body. You struggled against him, feeling sick to your core.

“No, you’re not getting anything from me,” you hissed.

“Oh now, now, Beth, you’re saying that like I asked your permission.” He laughed. 

“Dean wouldn’t do this, Dean loved me.” You told him. A smile lit up his features. You gulped, he still looked ridiculously handsome, he always would, but that didn’t soothe you one bit. 

“Baby, there was only one thing I ever loved about you.” He entire arm moved across your chest to keep you pinned to the wall as his free hand found your sex again. You tried to clamp your legs shut, but he was too quick. “You were just a good time to me, the best good time I ever had if I’m being honest. My little personal fuck toy.”

 

You turned your face away from him and told yourself not to give him the satisfaction of crying. You closed your eyes tight, wanting to keep the image of Dean you’d had in your mind for the last however many years untarnished. He wasn’t Dean. Not the Dean you loved. Not  _your_  Dean. 

“You really were perfect for passing the time,” he continued. You told yourself not to listen to him, you knew it wasn’t true. You knew what you had was real. At least, it was to you. His free hand left between your legs sp you instantly closed them tightly so he couldn’t return. His fingers gripped your chin hard has he tugged your face to look at him. You drew another shaky breath and tried to calm yourself. His fingertips dragged your bottom lip down as his green eyes traced his actions. “Perfect little mouth…” he purred, his hand ran down your body around to your ass as he palmed it, “perfect little ass…that one was definitely special, maybe that’s what I’ll use tonight.” Your face burned with embarrassment. 

“Fuck you,” you spat, squirming beneath him. It was extremely rare that you had let Dean have you in that way. It was always something you felt uncomfortable with but had obliged Dean once or twice to make him happy. His hand traveled further down as his fingers found your pussy from the other way, your earlier plan to keep him away, failing. “But this sweet little cunt will always be my favourite.” You squirmed again.

“Stop, Dean. Please…I know you’re in there somewhere.” You begged, choking on your tears. You couldn’t stop them anymore, giving him what he wanted or not, they were uncontrollable. Dean’s pine orbs flickered between your own as he chuckled softly under his breath.

“Oh, sweetie. It’s cute the blind faith you have in me. But, your Dean is long gone, sweetheart.” His teeth captured his bottom lip as he watched you intently. You shook your head, not believing it. Not  _wanting_  to believe it. Dean’s lips captured yours. You didn’t reciprocate, you couldn’t stop the sobs erupting from your chest as you shook against his body, the wet of your tears mixing with the saliva of your kiss. He still tasted how you remembered. Dean’s hand tugged lazily on your pyjama bottoms until they were around your thighs. You were pushing against his chest until your hands flew to your trousers to try and keep them up, but he won against you again. You closed your eyes tight and told yourself to pretend he was your Dean. Just give him what he wants, don’t fight it, just let him take what he wants so he’ll leave. 

 

Physically, he was still Dean.  

 

You held your shaky hands at your sides, unable to do much more than that yet. You still needed to talk yourself into it, build up the courage. His fingers pushed themselves through your slit to your opening as you whimpered. His touch made your stomach knot tightly. His mouth pressed against your ear. “Always so fucking wet for me, sweetheart,” he teased. You felt humiliated, hating your body for its betrayal. You could feel yourself how easily his fingers moved around your bundle of nerves. No part of you found it arousing, at least you thought it didn’t, but clearly you were wrong. You whimpered again, drawing another deep, uneven breath as it bounced on your sobs. His hand leaves you, thankfully, as he tugs your bottoms harder down your legs until they fall to a heap on the floor. 

 

He tugs on his belt and jean buttons as it all loosens around his waist. You could see it was a bit of a task one handed.

“Help me out, won’t you sweetheart?” he asked. You weren’t about to do anything he said. The arm that had been pinning you to the wall took not even a second to move so his hand could squeeze your throat. “Don’t make me fucking ask twice, darling,” He snarled, his eyes turning black again. You gulped and with shaky hands you tugged on his jeans and boxer shorts until they were no longer hiding his erection. Green eyes fell on you as they returned to normal and he smirked. “You’ve missed me, haven’t you?” he chuckled. “You’ve missed this,” He pressed his body flush against yours as his erection dug into the flesh below your bellybutton. 

“Not you.” You spat back. Dean laughed, brushing the hair out of your face. 

“Didn’t you love all of me, the good the bad and the ugly? Was all that a lie?” You remembered saying those words to him before. Before you met this version of him. You didn’t reply just stared back at him, chest heaving. “Oh, I’m going to have so much fucking fun with you, aren’t I?” You tried to move so you couldn’t feel him pressing against you, but it didn’t work, of course. “I love them feisty.” You were playing right into his hands, your earlier plan coming back to you. You needed to go along with this, spoil his fun. He wanted you afraid, he wanted you to squirm and fight against him. You fought against every instinct inside you as you bit your bottom lip and looked up at him through your lashes.

“I know you’re in there somewhere, Dean.” You whispered, “I’ll get you back.” You sighed, wishing you believed yourself, but you didn’t. If your Dean really was in there somewhere, he wouldn’t let this happen to you. You leaned forward and kissed him. 

“Now that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Dean smirked. 

 

You wanted to scream, there was no way you were winning this. If you fought back, he liked the struggle, if you reciprocated it, he just got what he wanted too easily. 

“Just get it over with,” you spat out, defeated.

“Oh darling, that’s no fun!” Dean pouted. He tilted your head to the side, gaining access to your neck as he ran his tongue up to under your ear, sucking on the skin as his teeth grazed it. You shocked yourself with the soft moan that left your lips. But you immediately reminded yourself that physically things felt nice, not matter who was doing it, or the situation. You couldn’t control it. And it was Dean in front of you. A fucked up, twisted, evil Dean, but Dean none the less. “You think I don’t know how to get you off?” He purred in your ear. This made you even more uncomfortable, the thought of your body responding like that again against your will. But you knew it would. If he really wasn’t possessed, if he really was Dean, he’d know every button to press, every spot to kiss and bite. He’d know you better than you probably knew yourself. You started questioning why you were fighting a battle you clearly were never going to win.

 

Your heart ached when you thought about how much you missed him, about how for a split second when you saw him at the window, every feeling you had for him flooded back. How much you loved him, missed him, needed him. It was all there, and how it was quickly snatched away the moment you saw his eyes turn black. His green orbs had always been your favourite thing about him, but you couldn’t look at them the same way again. You’d dreamed about this moment a million times already. Dean showing up at your door to win you back, telling you he loved you and he was sorry. He’d carry you to the bed and make love to you the way you needed him to. It was meant to be romantic and perfect. It was the perfect fantasy. Even just staring at his gorgeous face, you knew he was different. You could see it somehow. 

 

You needed this to be over so you never had to see him again. 

 

“Go on then, take what you want and get out,” you snarled. “Just tell me what to do, tell me what you want,” you demanded. A sinister smile spread across his lips as he licked them. The hand he still had wrapped around your throat tightened a little as breathing became that little bit harder to do. He used the grip to tilt your head to the side as his teeth grazed your ear lobe. You tried to swallow the groan this time but it was no use. He could feel it vibrate under his hand as it shook through your throat. 

“That’s it darling, just relax. I’m gonna take what I want from this perfect body of yours whether you like it or not, so you may as well enjoy it.” His voice was like velvet and there was a time his words were like foreplay all by themselves. You closed your eyes and felt his hot breath against your ear. It caused goosebumps to erupt over every inch of you. It might sound strange, but you’d even missed his smell.

 

His other hand wandered down your body again, pushing between your thighs as he nudged against your clit lazily with his fingertips. Your thighs clenched together as you felt a fresh slick of arousal hit you. You didn’t want to feel good, but you did. Gasps leaving your lips as you rocked your hips against his fingers almost automatically. Against your better judgement you stopped fighting him, giving in to what your body so clearly wanted; accepting your fate. 

“Good girl,” he praised. You tried to ignore him because if you thought about it for too long then you’d be disgusted with yourself. But your arousal had taken over now, all logic leaving you. It was like your body didn’t even care who it was inside him, demon or otherwise, it was his body you were craving, and god knows that hadn’t changed. 

 

It was still inch by inch perfect. 

 

You could remember the feel of his soft skin against yours, the warmth of him that caused you to break a sweat, the taste of not only his tongue but his climax too. They were all the things your body yearned for, and they were right there in front of you. You didn’t want it, you needed it. It didn’t make it any easier, though, knowing he wasn’t the man you fell in love with. Your mind kept arguing back and forth about it for a few moments, all the while your body still instinctively rocking against his hand, the coil tightening in your stomach. You could feel his erection still hard against the lower part of your stomach, as your movements stimulated it. Dean let out some low grumbles. The restriction to your breathing was starting to take its affect now, and you wondered if Dean had the ability to stop himself from taking it too far. For some reason, the idea that you weren’t completely safe only peaked your arousal. There was no safety net, no safe word. This wasn’t a game. As if Dean could tell you had given in to him, broken enough to not fight anymore, he let go of you, your knees threatening to give way and let your body slump in a heap at his feet. But you kept yourself up, barely. Your body already missed his touch. You couldn’t understand the affect he was having on you, but your mind was shutting off now, so you didn’t care enough to question it anymore.

 

You felt Dean’s hand grip yours tightly as he heavy handedly dragged you to your bed. He tugged so hard your shoulder ached as you stumbled in front of him, the pyjama bottoms that had fallen to your feet were left behind on the floor by the wall. You stood in front of him and waited for him to make his next move. He leaned back on his one hand, the other slowly fisting his erection as his eyes scanned you again, his tongue wetting his lips hungrily. 

“Take them off,” he nodded to the clothes that were still covering at least some of your modesty. You slowly shrugged the cardigan from your shoulders and let it pool at the carpet around your feet. The stormy air felt cold against your exposed skin as you slowly pulled your vest over your head and let it join your cardigan. Your nipples instantly reacted to the cold air and hardened. You saw the look in Dean’s eyes change as he watched you, your body now completely bare in front of him. You wrapped your arms around yourself and shivered. 

“Fuck…now that’s what I want,” Dean drawled. He let go of himself and beckoned you closer with his fingers. You obeyed, why, you don’t even know anymore. He raised to his feet in front of you and gripped the tops of your arms as he spun you around so you were taking his place. He shoved you backwards so you were landing onto the soft mattress. You whimpered loudly. You couldn’t even tell for yourself if it was a good or bad whimper by now. You scrambled up the bed a little as Dean crawled up over you, the bed dipping further under his weight. Your eyes stared wide up at him. That smug look on his face was back. He pressed his mouth to your ear, his body heavy over yours now. “I’m gonna fuck you, and if you don’t cum, I’m gonna fuck you again, and again and  _again_ until you do. I want you to always know that you came for me, even though you didn’t want to, even though you’d begged me to stop.” You drew a shaky breath as your tears returned and some managed to escape down your cheeks. You didn’t want to give him the satisfaction, but it was too late he’d noticed. “Oh, shh shh,” he soothed, his hand reaching your face as he brushed the tears away. You shook beneath his touch.  “Now, darling, why are you crying when I’m promising you an orgasm, hm?” He smirked. You didn’t even need to give him an answer.

“Fuck you.” You muttered, gritting your teeth. You wanted to retaliate, but you didn’t trust him to not just get bored with you and kill you instead. Who knows what would happen to you if he thought he wasn’t going to get what he wanted. 

 

His hand reached between you as he nudged your entrance with the tip of his cock. How it was still wet with arousal down there was beyond you. You squeezed your eyes shut and took uneven breaths as you waited for the feeling you used to crave to take over you. Your fingers gripped painfully at the bed sheets as he sunk inch by inch inside you. It was painfully slow, too slow. 

 

Seconds feeling like they were dragging out into hours. 

 

He withdrew himself all the way to the tip and you gasped loudly as he bottomed out inside you in an instant again. The sound of his hips connecting to yours filled the room, accompanied by his moan. You squealed in pain, your hands reaching to grip his hips, hoping to stop him going so deep again. But that was as pointless as every other time you’d tried to fight against him. Tears streamed your cheeks again, the spot inside you that he kept hitting felt bruised and sore, like he was breaking you. 

“No, no, stop.” You pleaded. “It hurts.” Dean seemed to slow for a moment, a frown etched into his face.

“And?” he pressed.

“If you want me to cum, asshole, then this isn’t going to work.” You spat out, anger flooding your veins as you glared up at him. He chuckled darkly for a moment.

“That’s not my problem, sweetheart,” he told you. He sighed heavily, like you were such a pain in his ass, as he grabbed your hips and flipped you over so your face was pressed down in the bed sheets. He re-entered you roughly, his hands gripping your hips hard. You screamed into the mattress, the new position only sending him deeper, the pain burning harder. “What the  _fuck_ is your problem? This is still your favourite position, isn’t it?” He grunted, clearly annoyed at you. You clambered up onto your hands, hoping changing your position slightly would help, and it did, the edge taken off the pain. You whimpered with each thrust which only seemed to spur him on, but you couldn’t stop them. “How’s that orgasm coming, sweetheart?” He taunted.

“It’s not,” you hissed. 

“What a shame that I’ll have to fuck you again…” he teased, sarcasm riddled throughout his tone. Just the thought made you tense, Dean groaning loudly as you clamped around him. “Fuck, I’ve missed this…I’ve had so much pussy recently and none of them compare…” Your stomach twisted with nausea. There was a slight tinge of jealousy inside you at the thought of him with other women, but the more pressing matter took over, he was bare inside you. The thought made you feel disgusting.  “My favourite play thing…” the tone of his voice making it seem like he was trying to praise you. “You’re the best I’ve ever had.” His comment made you gasp, a moan escaping your lips. Something about this guy and his million notches in his bedpost, claiming you as his favourite. You knew it was a backhanded compliment, hardly flattery, but it still made you feel good about yourself. You had a hold on him, even this version of him. 

 

He still wanted you. 

 

You arched your back, your body relaxing enough that his thrusts were starting to become enjoyable, even if you would never admit it. Your teeth sunk into your bottom lip as you closed your eyes and swallowed a groan. 

“Oh you like hearing about how much I enjoy this dirty little cunt, huh?” He chuckled, clearly noticing the change in your body language as you relaxed more into him. The more desirable you felt, the less you fought against it. The deepest, darkest parts of you wanted this. You wanted to be taken and used however Dean saw fit, whether you were willing or not. You were completely and utterly his. You didn’t like it, but it was just the way it was, the way it always would be. Knowing he wanted you, even if it was a quick fix, that was enough for you. More than enough. Even like this, he still wanted you, there was still a part of him that thought about you, that needed you. At least, that’s what you told yourself, not really understanding how he was a demon without being possessed, but did that even matter? “You like being used like the little whore you are?” He growled, his teeth sinking into your shoulder. You shuddered beneath him. “Huh, slut? Fucking answer me,” He demanded, snapping his hips forward harder. You squealed as it ended in a moan, this one you couldn’t stop. 

“Yes,” you admitted with a breathless whisper. 

“Hm? Didn’t fucking hear you, sweetheart.” He teased.

“Yes!” You grunted frustrated. Every fibre inside you hated him, wanted to drown him in holy water until he screamed for mercy. But those same fibers wanted to be his in any way possible. Your hate for this new version of him strangely fueled your lust. 

 

The coil in your stomach was tightening again. 

   
“Oh fuck,” you gasped, not quite believing you could feel your orgasm building. 

“Well, fuck, I thought I’d get to fuck you at least once more…” Dean chuckled, “What a disappointment. You obviously just love this cock too much huh?” You licked your lips as you felt your climax building ridiculously high, already knowing your come down was going to be intense. “Such a fucking whore that even being forced to take my cock gets you off. You desperate little slut.” He snarled, his vulgar words only spurring you on, your climax peaking. You knew you were meant to feel ashamed, humiliated, and you were sure if you were in your sound mind, you would. You let out a loud and long moan, your orgasm taking over every nerve as you collapsed on your front, Dean chasing you as he continued to fuck you relentlessly into the mattress. 

“Fuck, darling, this is not how I imagined it going down…I’m not fucking complaining.” He nipped your earlobe, his breath wet and sticking to your cheek. 

 

He bottomed out in you over and over until he reached his own climax. You didn’t even bother to try and get him to finish somewhere else, you knew it was the last thing he’d care about. Your mind had been put through a blender, your thoughts scrambled and so damn noisy. You needed to sleep just to escape them. You didn’t even have the energy to move as Dean climbed off of you. He didn’t say anything, and you didn’t care if he just walked out and you never saw him again. You’d had enough of  _that_ Dean for one lifetime. 

“Look at you, all spent, sweetheart, what a fucking sight.” He mused. He was stood beside you at the edge of the bed as your eyes looked up to his.  
“You got what you wanted, now fuck off.” He laughed at your comment.

“Great pillow talk, darling,” he smirked, “guess I’ll see you soon." 

 

You waited until you heard the door slam shut to peer around and see he was definitely gone. You contemplated leaving the motel that night, but he’d tracked you down once and he could do it again. You’d always be hunted by him, for as long as he wanted you.


End file.
